villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zigzag
Zigzag is the main antagonist of the film, The Thief and the Cobbler. He is an evil sorcerer with strangeley light blue skin, several colored rings on his fingers, five fingers and a thumb per hand, and long shoes that extend as he walks. He is King Nod's grand vizier, but even the king dosen't seem to trust him. He usually speaks in rhymes in a munipulating fashion. He has a pet vulture named Phido, whom he sometimes abuses and rarely feeds him. Biography Near the beginning of the film, Zigzag stepped on one of Tack's tacks, and had him taken to the palace, intending to have his head cut off. He was planning to marry Princess Yum-Yum so he could become king. When Tack (who was fixing Princess Yum-Yum's shoe) chased after the thief who stole it, he ran into Zigzag, who took the opportunity to lock him in a cell. Later in the film (in the original workprint) he took Phido into Tack's cell to have him eaten, but he had to leave due to being summoned by King Nod. After the thief stole the three golden balls that protected the Golden City, he lost them, and Zigzag sent his minions to retrieve them. He asked King Nod for Princess Yum-Yum's hand in marriage should he return the golden balls, but Kind Nod refused, so Zigzag tracked down the Mighty One-Eye and teamed up with him, charming some alligators and giving One-Eye the golden balls. One-Eye made Zigzag ride in the front during the battle, but when Tack set off a chain reaction that destroyed One-Eye's machine and his entire army, Zigzag later stepped on a tack and fell into a pit, where One-Eye's alligators were, and they began to eat him. Phido, who was itching for a meal throughout the movie, entered the pit and ate Zigzag starting with his head. In the Calvert and Miramax cuts, Zigzag attempted to kidnap Princess Yum-Yum after the war machine starts to collapse, but was stopped by Tack, who defeated him in combat. Gallery Arabian Knight pt 1_0001.jpg Shall we take his head way.jpg|"Shall we take his head way?" Arabian Knight pt 2_0007.jpg Zigzag's home.jpg|Zigzag's house Zigzag.jpg Arabian Knight pt 2_0006.jpg|Zigzag telling Tack that he'll be in a cell Golden balls are mine.jpg Arabian Knight pt 4_0003.jpg Arabian Knight pt 4_0001.jpg|Zigzag tells the King he wants to marry Yum Yum. Arabian Knight pt 5_0001.jpg|Zigzag with One-Eye's pet alligators Arabian Knight pt 6_0001.jpg|Zigzag with the One-eye boss. Arabian Knight pt 6_0006.jpg Arabian Knight Pt 7_0002.jpg|Zigzag's death. Zigzag5onwhite.jpg Zigzag.jpg Trivia *He was voiced by the late legendary actor Vincent Price. The film was released posthumously in 1995 two years after his death in 1993. *In all three versions of the film, Zigzag's role, voice, and death are the same. *Zigzag possibly inspired the Disney villain, Jafar from Aladdin. Category:Sorcerers Category:Traitor Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Comedic Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Riders Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayed villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Illusionists Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deceased Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Misogynists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Wizards